1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for providing a three-dimensional (3D) multi-view function and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal is a portable device capable of performing one or more of a voice and video call function, a function of simultaneously exchanging messages with a plurality of terminals or inputting or outputting information, a chatting function, and a data storing function, while being carried with a user. Along with the diversification of its functions, the mobile communication terminal has evolved to an integrated multimedia player having complex functions such as picture-taking, video recording, playback of music files or video files, gaming, broadcast reception, and wireless Internet.
To implement complex functions in such a mobile communication terminal developed as a multimedia player, new attempts have been taken in terms of hardware or software. For example, a User Interface (UI) environment is built to render search and selection of functions user-friendly.
Furthermore, as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) mobile communication systems operating based on a radio access technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) have been widely deployed, high-speed transmission of a large amount of data and seamless services are possible. Therefore, extensive research is being conducted on development of multimedia functions well suited to the wireless communication environment, for mobile communication terminals.